1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a transflective LCD with a pixel region having a plurality of electrically floating reflectors and a transparent electrode having a plurality of openings corresponding to the reflectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LCDs have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they are widely used in portable devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and others. LCDs can utilize transparent, reflective, and transflective display technologies.
A transflective LCD uses both a backlight and an external light as a source of illumination at the same time. Each pixel region can be divided into a transparent region and a reflective region. The transparent region has a transparent electrode that facilitates the passage of backlight and the reflective region has a reflective electrode capable of reflecting light from external light sources.
However, in a single cell gap transflective LCD, a thickness of a liquid crystal layer of the transparent region is the same as that of the reflective region. Light from the backlight passes through the liquid crystal layer once and light from the external light source passes through the liquid crystal layer twice, such that an optical phase difference of the light through the transparent region is less than that of the light through the reflective region. As a result, a gray level of the transparent region exceeds that of the reflective region, and the image quality of this transflective LCD is liable to be unsatisfactory.
What is needed is a transflective LCD that can overcome the described limitations.